dinokingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Z
Dr. Z is the foster father of Ursula, Zander and Ed, the grandfather of Rod and Laura and the leader of the Alpha Gang. History As a young man, Dr. Z came to an orphanage and adopted a troubled trio of Ursula, Zander and Ed and another young boy whom he raised up as children. As an old man, he would become the grandfather of Rod and Laura, children of the fourth boy. He would later become a palientologist and would build an android cook called Helga with a Do-It-yourself android kit he ordered online shortly after his beard got caught up in the feeder trying to make brownies for the kids and he smelled like fudge for weeks. He was recruited by Dr. Ancient as part of his team to go on the Backlander to the Age of the Dinosaurs and save them from extinction. However, Dr. Z made plans of his own, creating Move Cards which made the dinosaurs even more powerful and pitting the dinosaurs against each other in a plan to become the Dinosaur King of a vast Dinosaur Kingdom. During this time, Dr. Z found a Pachycephalosaurus egg and knew how special it was, hatching it himself. He then conducted an experiment on him which fused its card to a Move Card which became fused to its super strong head, turning him into a Secret Dinosaur, creating the new element. Dr. Z would later find five more eggs and turn them into Secret Dinosaurs as well, though Therizinosaurus was treated harshly in training without Dr. Z's knowledge, Dino, Dano and Sue, his Deinonychus trio, were given too hard ninja training and Megalosaurus was too violent so he was turned into a card and stuck inside a book on the shelf until Helga knocked it down. Ancient decided to return to the future so his son could be born, but Dr. Z believed it was just so he could kick him off of the team, so he decided to break the time machine so they couldn't get back, but Ancient's assistant Seth stopped him and deleted the control data instead. Dr. Z was manipulated by Seth into forcing the Ancients and Rex off the time machine while on their final warp test, but Dr. Z secretly felt bad for them and just sent them back to the future. He tried to do the same for Rex, but Jonathan slammed him into the warp drive which caused the Element Stones to be split apart and scattering the Dinosaur cards all over the world. The Alpha Gang ended up in the present day on an island called Zeta Point created by the ship's camouflage system. Dr. Z decided to send Ursula, Ed and Zander out to capture the scattered cards with only three in their possession, but he later lost all of the cards he has when the D-Team broke into Zeta Point and stole them back. He tried to fix it by creating Alpha Droids and the Alpha Controller to make them able to use any dinosaur they capture, including altering their Acrocanthosaurus, but it didn't work Quickly afterwards, he rediscovered his Secret Dinosaurs, but because of the experiments and harsh treatments, they turned against him and end up captured by the D-Team. Later on, Dr. Z encountered his ancestor who goes by the same name and looks almost exactly like him while going broke from mistaking billboards of money giveaways for actual checks and got him in prison. He later sent Ursula, Ed and Zander out to get Alpha Metal to work their machinery and fix the time machine. After they succeed, he accidentally broke his back trying to lift part of a giant Alpha Metal rock they brought back and they had to help him, leaving Rod and Laura open to go out on missions to capture the dinosaurs under Seth's manipulative orders. Dr. Z is unaware of this until Helga informs him. His back injury is later healed when he finds out about the Geisha in Kyoto where Fukuisaurus is and he goes with them along with Rod and Laura, though he gets lost in Kyoto and Ursula frightens him by accidentally posing as a Geisha clown. Soon after, the malfunctioned Helga forces him to study as well. Later, Rod and Laura go missing with Terry and the Alpha Scanner stops allowing communication, which Dr. Z takes out on Seth. After he revealed that the propulsion device on level 2 had passed its preliminary test, Jonathan returned looking for Seth. Dr. Z had Ursula use Spiny against him, but he beat him when Rod showed up with the D-Team and revealed what Seth was up to. Seth revealed he was trying to make the dinosaurs evolve for greater good and was conducting the experiments behind his back. Furious, Dr. Z took Ursula's Alpha Scanner and Spiny and used him against him with Tank under Rod's command. However, Seth used Saurophaganax against him and revealed he had also created the Fire Scorcher Move Card behind his back and used it to beat them. They then retreated with Rod. Dr. Z, Rod, Ursula, Ed and Zander headed to Seth's lab with some Alpha Droids, but he made them land in the garbage chute. They escaped by having Zander use Tank, but even with Rod using Ampelosaurus, he beat them with Fire Scorcher again. Helga then gave then a ship to get them to the D-Lab and he tried to fight them with Spiny and Tank too tired when realized too late that Jonathan had told them what he and Seth had done to Rex's parents. Terry and Ace bit him when a dinosaur appeared. Seth then arrived at Sanjō and unleashed the Black Tyrannosaurus on the city. Dr. Z tried to use Terry against him, but Volcano Burst had no effect. Seth then forced them to hand over all of their Stones to him, then they took the ship up to the Backlander when they started dropping like a rock. They tossed out the worthless cargo, then Dr. Z threw Ursula, Zander and Ed out too. They then boarded the ship, but Dr. Z messed up Max's plan of wearing Alpha Droid parts when he sneezed and they were caught. Helga got them out and they retrieved their Dino Holders and Alpha Scanners, then defeated and captured Saurophaganax. When Seth summoned Black T-Rex, Dr. Z refused to run and was almost eaten, but Rex saved him, so Dr. Z revealed the truth. Helga forced Dr. Z to lure Black T-Rex onto the loading dock and forced it outside. Rex then gave Dr. Z Saurophaganax and Daspletosaurus and summoned them and Terry, also recklessly launching Fire Bomb at Black T-Rex which resulted in Daspletosaurus getting beat and Rex almost getting scorched. After the Secret Dinosaurs were activated, Dr. Z tried to ride on Pachycephalosaurus' back and he threw him off, where he was saved by Reese and the A-Team. Spike Taylor then used his Alpha Scanner to beat Black T-Rex. Helga then locked him and the A-Team in the toilet until he discovered that their parents had been time napped by the Spectral Space Pirates and he tricked her into letting them out and fixing the Backlander. However, he didn't properly repair it until it crashed in the Cretaceous Period. Dr. Z tried to take it over and bring the dinosaurs back to join his Dinosaur Kingdom, but Max defeated him and Rex and Zoe stopped the A-Team from bringing out Spiny and Tank. The asteroids then hit and they ran off. They followed a Pterosaur to Ancient Rome, but Rex ordered Jonathan to keep the Alpha Gang on the ship. He saw them battling Torvosaurus and sent himself, the A-Team and Terry down to the surface, only to find they had already beaten him. He then took a piece of the broken Spectral Armour and used it to create more powerful Move Cards while he worked on a new device. At the end, he came down to the surface and handed the Element Boosters to the D-Team which they used to save him from Yangchuanosaurus. Dr. Z then took a soda that Zander bought from the Colosseum snack bar and they fought over it which resulted in it frying the onboard navigational computer which almost caused them to crash, but they managed to dry out the controls and made it to the Ancient Caribbean Sea. After helping defeat Gavro and capturing his Edmontonia, Dr. Z used Ed's pirate ship to pretend to be pirates and took on the mantle of captain Whitebeard, or the Notorious Pirate Z, which got them into trouble with the Brittish Navy. After returning to the ship, Dr. Z suffered from time travel sickness, but got better after eating and went after the Fruit of Eternal Life in Lotus Land until he pretended to be Sanzo Hoshi and was captured by Gavro to try to move a rock to the Purple Cosmos Stone. He was held until he got released and found Lotus Land, but lost the Fruit of Eternal Life he wanted. He then returned to the ship and took a nap in Ancient Tokyo. Later, he realized how vital the Cosmos Stones were to his building of a Dinosaur Kingdom and went down to Ancient Persia to find it. He got trapped in the 40 Thieves' lair and ended up joining them against the D-Team. He was later put in a cage and used to bribe the A-Team into aiding them. He was set free by Aladdin and Helga managed to get the Red Cosmos Stone. After studying it, he sent the A-Team to get the Green Cosmos Stone so they couldn't trade it for their parents, but they tried anyway and crashed in the Jurassic Period when Seth returned. Dr. Z tried to pulverize him, but was tricked into playing with his robotic Chibi Dinosaur when he realized it was actually a Gel Jark which stole the Cosmos Stones and Seth escaped with them, while Gigas lit a forest fire and they had to leave without making everything the way it was when they first got there. They soon received a call from Reese that plants were taking over the world, because the fire in the Jurassic Period had prevented humans from ever becoming the dominant species and made all mammals go extinct, leaving plants and insects open to thrive and rule the world. They headed to the present, but didn't bring the Alpha Scanner and Helga saved them. They then went back to the Jurassic Period and stopped the fire, with Rod and Laura with them. They followed the Space Pirates to the Stone Age and battled them, including Spectre and Brontikens. Dr. Z and the A-Team came down and were almost scorched by the lava when they didn't return to the ship. Helga brought them back when Dr. Z caught a glimpse of a mammoth swallowing the Black Cosmos Stone. They managed to head to 3 years before present day at the volcano where they found the mammoth fossil and obtained the Cosmos Stone, but Spectre made them a deal to give it to them in exchange for their parents. Max had Dr. Z create a fake Cosmos Stone and traded it for their parents, but they were Gel Jarks and Seth betrayed the Space Pirates, taking over the Backlander and stealing the Cosmos Stones. However, they managed to trap him when the Space Pirates collided with their ship. They were quickly overpowered by Cryolophosaurus, but Dr. Z quickly created the Final Thunder Move Card and gave it to Max, who used it to defeat Cryolophosaurus, though Seth escaped with the Black Cosmos Stone. To Dr. Z's rage, they tried to trade the Stones for their parents, but they were forced out. They then followed Seth back and were beaten, with the ship crashed. Dr. Z and Helga chased him inside the D-Lab and were severely hurt when the D-Lab was crushed by Armatus' Spectral Stinger. Dr. Z passed out, but Helga got him out before shorting out. Dr. Z and Seth then copied the Stones from the D-Team's Dino Bracers and Alpha Scanners and blasted the Dark Pterosaur enough for them to get inside and defeat the Space Pirates. Dr. Z ordered them to take down Spectre instead of going after their parents until Seth mentioned there were still Dinosaurs on the Space Pirates' ship. He then brought them all down to join his Dinosaur Kingdom after Seth destroyed the Dark Pterosaur. Dr. Z finally managed to create a Dinosaur Kingdom and rule over it as the Dinosaur King out of all the rescued Dinosaurs from the Space Pirates' ship who loved him. He refused to return to the future, but Helga made him do so. Dinosaurs *Tyrannosaurus (Terry) *Spinosaurus (Spiny) *Saichania (Tank) *Pachycephalosaurus *Therizinosaurus *Deinonychus (Dino, Dano and Sue) *Megalosaurus *Saurophaganax *Daspletosaurus *Edmontonia Dr. Z also has control of all the Dinosaurs he saved from the Space Pirates' ship. Trivia *Dr. Z has underwear with Helga's right side on it. Helga has shown her disapproval of it. *He enjoys wearing Alpha Gang Overalls and tried to sell them to Dewey in exchange for a Super Impact card. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang